1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to clock generators and clock generation methods thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional EMI (Electronic Magnetic Interference) prevention measures include EMI filters, ferrite beads, chokes, adding power layer and ground plane to board, metal shielding, special coatings, and RF gaskets. However, a principle source of EMI is system clocks, including frequency timing generators, crystal oscillators, voltage controlled oscillators (VCOs) and phase locked loops (PLLs). An efficient and economical method of reducing EMI for an entire system is to use low-EMI spread spectrum clock (SSC) oscillators. The advantages of using low EMI oscillators are compliance with regulatory testing, short time-to-market, and cost reduction.